Inkling
|Splatoon=Inkling}} The Inkling's are the main playable characters of the 2015 shooter game ''Splatoon. The orange Inkling, commonly known by fans as '''Ika, is the most popular one, being one of the few that support official artwork. While they can be of either gender, a large portion of the ones seen in Splatoon are female, and are usually indicated as such. They have the ability to transform into squids and swim within ink. An Inkling's humanoid form is made out of liquid, and, as such, they are unable to keep a solid form when submerged within water. Additionally, humanoid Inklings resemble regular squids in a number of different ways, including their teeth and the number of limbs they possess. A similar species exists, known as the Octoling. They are members of the Octarian army that rival that of the Inklings'. Personalities The Inklings are fairly competitive, as they are known for their large ink battles that have them covering the terrain with their colours. Little else about their personalities are known, though it is suspected that they are quite playful when squids. Game Appearances Non-fanon Splatoon TBA Splatoon 2 TBA Fanon Super Smash Bros. Fusion An Inkling appears in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. Fusion as an Assist Trophy. After spawning in, the Inkling girl will run around shooting ink at her summoner's opponents. This ink does little damage, but has the ability to slow down opponents. Additionally, she will also turn into a squid herself, and occasionally headbutt people, which does a fair amount of knockback. Various Inklings also appear on the Industrial Complex stage, where they both act as stage hazards and appear in the background. New Super Smash Brothers The Inkling is a playable character in this game, with both male and female forms available through palette swap. Inkling is available from the start. Almost all of Inkling's attacks have at least a little range to them. By crouching, they can transform into a squid, allowing them to perform a move similar to crawling. Below are the Inkling's Specials... *Standard Special: Splat Charger. For this attack, the Inkling shoots a stream of paint from a Splat Charger. This attack can be briefly charged to increase the power. *Up Special: Splat Roller. The Inkling uses a Splat Roller and rushes upwards. Good recovery, but weak damage. *Side Special: Inkzooka. The Inkling takes out an Inkzooka and fires a large blob of paint from it. Powerful, but has considerable starting and ending lag. *Down Special: Splat Bomb. The Inkling throws out a Splat Bomb that explodes after some time. *Final Smash: Inkstrike! The Inkling turns into a squid and jumps forwards to catch enemies, attacks captured foes at all angles and then calls for a tornado of paint to land a final blow. The Inkling also plays a role in the game's Adventure Mode, accompanying Marth and later Mega Man as they descend an icy mountain. The Hunger Games: Smash Edition! Both Inkling Boy and Girl are playable in The Hunger Games: Smash Edition The Splatoon 2 Inkling Boy and Inkling Girl are also playable. ''Nintendo Gals: Smash Tag Rumble The female Inkling is one of the default characters in the game. Nintendo's War of The Worlds The Inklings appears in Inkopolis when the Megaleg emerges from the ground. Other Media Appearances Fanon The Splatoon Movie Violet's Journey Beyond Australia (Movie) TBA amiibo Gallery Human form SplatoonGirl.png Splatoon Ika.png SplatoonBoy.png Splatoon dude.png Ika Inkling.png Inkling Sniper.png Inkling Roller.png Inkling2.png Inkling3.png Inkling4.png Inkling5.png Inkling6.png Inkling7.png Inkling8.png InklingSSBVS.png InklingFighting.png Female Inkling - Splatoon.png Inkling using a Splat Charger - Splatoon.png Inkling using a Splat Roller - Splatoon.png Inkling using a Splattershot Jr. - Splatoon.png Inkling with a Splattershot - Splatoon.png Inklings - Splatoon.png Male Squid Research Lab Inkling - Splatoon.png Mech outfit - Splatoon.png Samurai outfit - Splatoon.png School Girl outfit - Splatoon.png InklingMaleSM3D-EC.png MK8_Deluxe_Art_-_Inkling.png InklingsMarioKart8DeluxePromo.jpg Pink Inkling 1 - Splatoon 2.png Pink Inkling 2 - Splatoon 2.png Splatoon 2 - Inkling-char.png Green Inkling - Splatoon 2.png Inklings - Splatoon 2.png InklingDualiesSplatoon2.jpg InklingRollerSplatoon2.jpg InklingChargerSplatoon2.jpg InklingSplattershotSplatoon2.jpg InklingSplatlingSplatoon2.jpg InklingSlosherSplatoon2.jpg InklingSmartphoneSplatoon2.jpg Agent4Splatoon2.jpg Inkling_07.png Inkling_10.png Inkling SSBUltimate.png Inkling SSBUltimate (Male).png character-portrait2.png|Smashified Inklings Inkling_Smash5.png|Solo art of Female Smashified Inkling Inkling Male Smashified.png|Solo art of Male Smashified Inkling DY1D0x WsAA12vU.jpg|An original design for the Inklings, depicting them as rabbits SplatoweenPromoArt.jpg|Inklings, Octolings and a Jellyfish, ready for Splatoween InklingAlt1.png InklingAlt2.png InklingAlt3.png InklingAlt4.png InklingAlt5.png InklingAlt6.png Inkling Splatnet.png Inkling Splatnet2.png 1.7.Indigo Inkling Boy Jumpign happily.png 0.8.Orange School Inkling Girl Winking at you.png 0.8.Purple School Inkling Girl Winking at you.png 0.10.Teal Inkling Boy Holding his Roller over his shoulder.png Inkling Smashed.png Inkling Sanrio.png Inkling Zekko.png Bamboozler Inkling.png FrostyFest Inkling.png Inkling Octoling Team.png|Inklings and Octolings Inkling Nautilus.png File:Meggy_Render.png|Meggy Spletzer, a Fanon-Inkling from the SMG4verse. X Blood Inklings.png Inkling Permanent.png|An inkling with a Permamnent Inkbrush Inkling Sploosh.png|An inkling with a Sploosh-o-matic 7 Inkling Aerospray.png|An inkling with an Aerospray PG Pocky Gokuboso Inkling.png Squid form SplatoonSquid.png SquidOrangeSplatoon.png SquidBlueSplatoon.png SquidGreenSplatoon.png SquidPurpleSplatoon.png OrangeInklingSquid.png BlueInklingSquid.png GreenInklingSquid.png OrangeInklingSquidMove1.png OrangeInklingSquidMove2.png BlueInklingSquidMove1.png BlueInklingSquidMove2.png BlueInklingSquidMove3.png Squid (Pink) - Splatoon 2.png Squid (Green) - Splatoon 2.png IMG 0639.png Trivia *When in their squid forms, Inklings resemble Bloopers from the ''Super Mario series. }} Category:Characters Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Splatoon Characters Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros. ! Category:Nintendo's War of The Worlds Category:Cute Characters